Broken
by Neferure
Summary: Short. Não sou boa em sumários... Digam o que acham
1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha as bases desta historia há muitos anos. Mas dantes não era para ser algo tão sombrio. Ontem e hoje finalmente decidi deitar para o papel a raiva, a dor e todos os sentimentos negativos que tenho sentido da injustiça humana.

Há pessoas que nos levam há loucura, depois depende de cada pessoa, a maneira como luta contra isso.

Aviso que aqueles que não gostam de dramas não leiam.

Se gostarem digam, se não gostarem digam também. Quero comentários para poder melhorar nas minhas proximas fics...

Esta está dividida em apenas dois capitulos pois fiz mesmo para ser pequena. O segundo capitulo virá, se acharem que vale a pena vir =) Mas aviso o segundo capitulo e a fase da loucura ^^

* * *

Se te amo? Amo.

Se isso muda algo? Não e não creio que alguma vez mude.

Sou um ser pertencente à terra, livre como o vento, instável como o fogo... Mas por outro lado sou quebrável como o gelo e a minha mente guarda segredos que não consegues sequer imaginar.

Por tua causa lutei, lutei contra o inelutável, contra a propria natureza do meu ser.

Dei-te tudo para que tu não me desses nada.

Passaram-se dez anos. Dez anos desde que tudo começou, desde que te entreguei a minha alma, desde que sofri e me embalas-te nos teus braços. Agora sofro por tua causa. Os últimos dez anos foram de puro ódio por ti, mas agora cheguei a conclusão que o ódio só faz com que continue á tua procura, que não te tire da minha mente, que persiga todas as tuas pegadas.

Hoje apercebi-me que o ódio que sentia era apenas porque te amava, e não me posso permitir a continuar a amar-te.

**_FlashBack_**

"Ino..."

"Larga-me!..." A rapariga de cabelos empurrou o rapaz com agressividade, mas ele nem se mexeu. " Que queres mais? Tu e os teus amiguinhos não se divertiram já o suficiente?"

" Espera."

" Pelo que? Já fizeste de tudo comigo e nunca fiz nada para o merecer. Nunca! Tu continuas, sabes que não faço nada, que vou continuar aqui a levar com tudo o que faças... Vocês são horríveis, dizem que não fizeram nada para merecer a maneira como vos tratam no entanto agem como animais selvagens!..." Nesse momento o rapaz ruivo curta-lhe a palavra.

"Não somos animais selvagens. Fazemos aquilo que temos de fazer para sobreviver. Mas se tens essa ideia de nós, do que nós somos, do que nós fazemos, então vai. Volta para a tua família, para aqueles que consideras teus amigos. Mas se pensas que eles querem saber de ti... Faz o que quiseres" Dizendo isto virou costas.

O ruivo, cabelos ruivos, ar carrancudo, negro, carregado desapareceu pela floresta tão negra quanto ele, deixando a rapariga, de cabelos loiros para trás sozinha, entregue a ela mesma. Uma figura deslocada do seu cenário. Um poço de luz no meio da escuridão.

**_Fim do FlashBack_**

Que interessa o que tivemos? Que interessa se o que tivemos foi mágico? Que importa tudo o que lutamos?

Nada a ti nunca te importou, não como eu pensei que importasse. E ao voltar a este local, a este "esconderijo", onde ficamos só os dois durante meses lembro-me de tudo, de todas as promessas, de todas as palavras. Como podes ter mudado tanto, como é que **_alguém _**pode mudar tanto? Ou será que tudo o que dizes-te e fizeste eram apenas mentiras?

O sofá á frente da lareira onde nos costumava-mos sentar. Eu enroscava-me nos teus braços enquanto mexias nos meus cabelos sussurrando palavras nos meus ouvidos. O sofá, onde dantes passávamos tanto tempo está poeirento, velho, com buracos.

O som de vidro a partir-se de baixo dos meus pés atrai a minha atenção para o chão. Uma imagem... uma fotografia... um passado que trás memórias.

**_FlashBack_**

**_"_**Amo-te" As palavras saíram baixo, como se ele tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse. Mas ela ouviu. Ao inicio apenas olhou para ele de olhos arregalados. Não esperava que ele viesse atrás dela, muito menos que lutasse por ela. No entanto apesar de tudo o que ele estava a fazer, aquela palavra ela não esperava. Não vindo dele. Não naquele momento. Porque é que ele estava ali?

" Ele está ali!" Berros furiosos vieram de trás dele

Ele puxou-a e num salto voou para o negrume da noite deixando para trás uma multidão de pessoas a gritar. Ela ainda não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Ele não era o mesmo que a deixara na floresta, não podia ser. Os seus olhos continuavam profundos e impenetráveis mas havia algo nele diferente... ele olhava para ela com... carinho?

Estiveram no ar durante alguns longos minutos sem nenhum dizer uma palavra. Ela já não voava com ele há muito tempo, já não estava habituada ao desconforto, ao frio, ao enrijecer dos músculos... Ele ao aperceber-se do estado da rapariga decide descer colocando-a no chão gentilmente. Ela não olhava para ele, não se mexia ou dizia uma palavra. Apenas tremia com o frio. Ela tinha saído da cama a correr naquela noite, apenas com a camisa de noite que lhe dava pelos joelhos.

"Estás a tremer..."

"Está frio." As primeiras palavras desde que o vira, no entanto continuou sem olhar para ele. Viu os pés dele saírem do chão e ele desaparecer no ar. O medo apoderou-se dela, ele ia deixa-la novamente no meio do nada. Olhou á volta, em pânico. Durante alguns minutos não ouviu nada, não viu nada. Sentiu algo nos ombros e saltando gritou com medo.

"Sou apenas eu..." O medo que sentia fez com que se agarra-se a ele, esquecendo tudo o que se tinha passado naquele momento. Ele não a podia deixar novamente sozinha, apenas não podia. Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face, como pequenos cristais cortando um pedaço de veludo.

"Calma..." O rapaz não sabia porque é que a rapariga chorava, apenas a abraçou até ela se acalmar. Finalmente ela acalmou e num gesto carinhoso ele levanto-lhe a cabeça ate os seus olhos se encontrarem. "Que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Ino..."

"Apenas..." ela respirou fundo, sabia que ele não ia desistir até lhe dizer o que lhe ia na mente "deixaste-me sozinha outra vez"

As palavras cortaram-no como uma faca no coração.

"Desculpa... fui apenas buscar paus para uma fogueira. Desculpa..." Não sabia mais o que dizer. Que direito tinha ele de a ter se apenas a fazia sofrer?

Ele juntou os paus que tinha na mão no chão e com pedras fez uma fogueira. Em pouco tempo a fogueira iluminava aquela área onde estavam, tornando-se ainda mais assustadora, com todas as sombras e sons característicos da noite.

Passaram-se longos momentos com ambos em silencio, finalmente o céu começava a clarear e a fogueira já lutava para sobreviver com o resto dos paus que tinha, mas nem isso fez com que se mexessem, ou falassem. Tinham passado toda a noite sem pronunciarem uma palavra, sem um som, um movimento.

"Está a ficar de dia. O sol vai nascer não tarda... " Ino, não sabia se estava pronta para falar, mas não podia deixar que ele ficasse ali ou brevemente não teria sequer hipótese para esclarecer a situação.

"Sim..." Ele continuava sem se mexer do local, nem tinha intenção de o fazer.

"Gaara..."

"Eu não me vou embora. Não te vou deixar novamente. Não me interessa se o sol está a nascer, se me queima, não me interessa que doa... não te volto a deixar." As palavras saíram rapidamente como se ele tivesse tentado dizer aquilo toda a noite.

"Tens de ir. Se algum raio de toca..." Parou um bocado para pensar no que dizer a seguir "Eu não quero pensar."

"Eu não te vou deixar." Ele continuava a repetir as mesmas coisas. Tinha desejado que ele tivesse dito isto durante tanto e ele nunca dissera. Agora meses depois de a ter deixado naquela floresta, estava finalmente a mostrar que a queria, que ela lhe importava. Era estranho, era diferente, era bom mas ao mesmo tempo complicado. O sol ia nascer brevemente. Tinha que o tirar dali.

"Se ficares aqui, vais me deixar... desta vez para sempre. Não podes ficar aqui, não podes. Não posso permitir!"

"Vem comigo. Não quero ir sem ti. "

Aquele não era o mesmo que a deixara na floresta sozinho sem olhar para trás. Não podia ser. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso naquele momento. E as palavras saíram da sua boca quase automáticas.

"Ok" Ela também não queria que ele a deixa-se.

**_Fim do FlashBack_**

Sinto que nunca fui feliz, mas ao olhar para tudo isto que me rodeia... custa-me a acreditar... parece que foi tudo um sonho... Um sonho que se transformou num pesadelo como tudo o resto na minha vida.

Oiço um som do lado de fora da cabana. Todos os meus sentidos ficam instantaneamente em alerta, o mínimo movimento e apanho-o. Alguém está a correr, alguém está a fugir... de _mim_.

Ele costumava ser silencioso, cauteloso... Seria ele? Quem mais poderia fugir de mim? O meu coração bate rapidamente enquanto me esquivo pela porta silenciosamente. Busco no chão por pistas. Vejo pegadas pequenas em direcção á cidade. Se ele pode voar porquê correr?

Talvez me esteja a guiar para algum lado, talvez seja uma armadilha... Tenho de estar atenta.

Vejo uma silhueta ao longe, no entanto é mais pequena do que estou a espera, o facto choca-me. Estou a poucos metros, o ser que foge de mim é uma criança... mas porque?

Num movimento rápido viro-o para mim. Aqueles olhos. são os _olhos dele_!

**_FlahsBack_**

Ela estava ali sozinha, na casa que era dos dois. Que ela tinha decorado á sua vontade. Ele apenas a queria feliz, e ela era feliz.

Ouviu um som vindo do lado de fora e soube instantaneamente que era ele, levantou-se do sofá num pulo e o seu rosto iluminou-se num sorriso largo e verdadeiro. A porta abriu-se no momento em que ela atravessou a porta da sala, correndo para ele beijando-o.

"Tive saudades" Ele sorriu agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a de volta.

"E eu tuas"

"Porque demoras-te tanto?"

"Tive de passar num sitio." Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Os seus olhos verdes brilhavam, eram incrivelmente profundos, e neles havia algo que ela não conseguia decifrar por mais que tenta-se. Talvez daqui a muitos anos... mas mesmo assim, ela sabia que provavelmente nunca iria compreender.

Ele tirou do bolso um pequeno colar.

"Passei por uma loja para comprar o fio. O coração pertencia à minha mãe, que mo deu antes de morrer. Quero que o uses."

Na mão dele estava um fio de prata com um pingente em forma de coração também ele em prata com pequenos diamantes. Era bastante simples no entanto ao olhar para aquele coração, ela sentia como se ele fosse a origem de toda a felicidade. Ela sorriu ao olhar para ele, perdendo-se novamente nos seus olhos, enquanto ele lhe ponha o colar ao pescoço.

Ao ver-se ao espelho, Ino sentiu-se mulher pela primeira vez ao lado daquele que era o seu homem. Virando-se para trás beijou-o. E nessa noite, tornaram-se apenas um pela primeira vez. Ambos esperavam aquela altura há muito, apenas não o sabiam. Mas aquele era o momento, era o momento em que o seu amor se elevava ainda mais.

**_Fim do FlashBack_**

"Largue-me!" O rapaz contorcia-se sobre a minha mão forte. Tentei largá-lo mas os meus músculos não respondem. Não tenho a certeza do que estou a fazer, as palavras não saem da minha boca enquanto observo os seus olhos perplexa. Aquela criança… Aqueles olhos… tantas lembranças.

"Takara!" Uma mulher corre na minha direcção… ou na do rapaz. Ela tem cabelos rosa, e olhos verdes… eu reconheço-a. Reconheço o seu semblante apesar dos anos que passaram. A mesma voz, a mesma expressão. E ela ao correr na minha direcção pára. Tenho a certeza que me reconheceu. Eu não devia estar ali, Eles não deviam estar ali. Eu quero sair dali, quero me ir embora, mas aquela criança…Passaram-se dez anos e ali estava ele.

Os meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas. Há quantos anos eu não chorava? Há dez anos que era pura raiva e ódio. Tinha de me controlar. Sentimentos são perigosos.

A mulher continua a andar na minha direcção devagar.

"Ino?"A voz sai-lhe baixa e insegura. Não quero que ela me veja assim.

Durante os últimos dez anos lutei, treinei para o destruir, para o eliminar de vez. Para acabar com todos da raça dele e agora estou aqui indefesa, despida de todas as protecções que criei para mim mesma. Se alguém me atacasse agora eu cairia por terra num instante. Eu sabia disso, então porque não conseguia mexer-me.

"Ino!" Ela agora tem a certeza que sou eu, assim como tenho a certeza de quem ela é e de quem é esta criança. Ela corre para a criança que ainda se contorce para que eu a largue, e puxa-o da minha mão. No entanto ela não tem a força necessária para me fazer largá-lo, eu sei disso. Eu largo-o finalmente. As lembranças assombram-me, desorientam-me.

Não. Tenho de me ir embora. Num último esforço impulsiono-me para o meio da floresta novamente. A minha velocidade é superior á dela por isso sei que nunca me irá apanhar. Desapareço da sua visão, enquanto a oiço gritar.

"Naruto!"

Sei que não vai demorar muito até que todos na aldeia procurem por mim, Irão vasculhar cada pedaço daquela floresta, dentro de cada toca, por baixo de cada pedra…

Tenho que me ir embora.

* * *

Bem aqui está a primeira parte.

Certamente que tem erros porque eu perdio o contacto da minha beta, porque tive muitos anos sem escrever. Peço desculpa por isso :s

COMENTEM PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Oiço o som dos cães a ladrarem, oiço-os gritarem uns aos outros. Poderia facilmente vence-los. São desorganizados, barulhentos… descuidados.

Mas não é isso que quero. Eu preciso de chegar a _ele. _Preciso de ter a certeza que é mesmo ele. Ela tinha-me dito que ele não tinha conseguido sobreviver. Novamente raiva.

"_Eles não se importam contigo_" Ele tinha-lhe dito isso vezes sem conta. Ela nunca acreditara. Como é que ela tinha sido capaz de lhe fazer isso? Como?

Saltou por cima de 3 homens sem que eles a vissem. Os cães ladraram. Mas eles ladram constantemente, ninguém deu pela minha passagem. Acabei por chegar ao inicio da aldeia, sem que ninguém desse por mim. Sou uma assassina nata, treinei para isto. Eu mexo-me silenciosa e rapidamente, sem que ninguém dê por mim. Vejo a sua cabeça rosa. Não está muito longe. Sinto o sangue ferver dentro de mim. O meu peito sobe e desce demasiado rápido devido a raiva. Tinha que me controlar. Controlar os meus batimentos cardíacos, ou ela daria pela minha presença. Respirei fundo antes de me esquivar por uma ruela, sem nunca a perder de vista. Ela empurra-o freneticamente pelas ruas. Vou esperar para ver até onde ela vai. Apuro a minha audição para tentar ouvir se há alguém nas ruas. Mas está tudo silencioso. Vejo-a entrar numa casa. Nº13… sorriu o número do azar. E brevemente ela iria perceber porquê. Qualquer assassino experiente sabe que a melhor entrada é o telhado. Ninguém ouve, ninguém vê. Já estou dentro da casa. Como previa, ela trancou a porta da frente e ouvia-a a trancar todas as possíveis entradas… ou saídas. O meu sorriso iluminasse ainda mais. Ela que acabe o trabalho para mim será mais simples. Desço para o andar de baixo sem que me oiça e, escondo-me de baixo das escadas. Ninguém me viu, ninguém me ouviu.

Ela não sabia o que eu tinha andado a fazer nos últimos 10 anos, não desconfiava o quanto eu tinha mudado, apenas sabia o que lia no jornal. E não era metade do que eu era capaz de fazer.

Assassina de sangue frio. Sempre que lia este título nos jornais eu ria. Ria da ingenuidade dos jornais que me intitulavam como um autêntico monstro, quando eles são os monstros. Eu sou apenas a caçadora.

"Takara, vai para o teu quarto!"

"Mas…"

"Já!"

Mais raiva se apoderou de mim, mas assim seria mais fácil de a afastar dele. Ouvi os passos do rapaz a subir a escada por cima de mim, enquanto ela ficava na sala, procurando por uma arma para se defender.

Consciência pesada é de facto um problema… Impede-nos de viver em paz, de ser felizes.

Ela vira costas por um momento, o suficiente para eu saltar para o andar de cima novamente sem que ela me veja.

Oiço uma janela a abrir de um dos quartos. Porque é que ele está a abrir a janela? Será que não tem medo?

Sem fazer barulho aproximo-me da porta e preparo-me para saltar lá para dentro. Olho pela fechadura, ele preparava-se para sair pela janela. O que é que esta criança tem na cabeça? São precisos apenas uns segundos para eu abrir a porta e chegar ao pé dele tapando-lhe a boca antes que ele tenha tempo de se aperceber o que se passa e gritar. Agarro-o com uma mão enquanto lhe tapo a boca com outra.

Ele tenta lutar contra mim, mas é demasiado fraco ou eu demasiado forte. Desta vez, impeço-me de olhar para os seus olhos. Sei que se olhar posso não ser bem sucedida na minha missão. Ato-o á cadeira, impedindo-o de se mexer ou fazer o mínimo de barulho. Depois preparo o cenário. Coloco a cadeira no meio do quarto, fecho novamente a janela, e pegando numa jarra atiro-a para o chão, fazendo-a estilhaçar em pedaços. Oiço passos apressados a subir escada a cima. Os dados estão lançados. Escondo-me atrás da porta, com uma faca na mão, e espero. No minuto seguinte a porta abre-se rapidamente, e uma mulher em pânico passa pela porta. Sem lhe dar tempo para correr para muito mais longe, salto de trás da porta e agarro-a pelas costas imobilizando-a com uma faca no pescoço.

"Olá…" A minha voz saí seca e frígida.

"Ino." Ela apercebe-se finalmente que não tem como fugir de mim. Tenho uma faca na mão, encostada ao seu pescoço.

"Eu considerava-te minha amiga, por isso mantive-me afastada da vila. Nunca incomodei ninguém… Aproveitaste-te disso. Tu e eles. São todos iguais."

"Tu és um monstro." Rio alto. Sinto-me louca neste momento, como em todos os momentos anteriores a uma morte.

"Um monstro? Serei eu o monstro? " Sinto-a respirar ofegante.

"Mãe! Que se passa?" Agora ele sentia medo, agora ele chorava. Finalmente agia como uma criança da sua idade.

"Sim…_ Mãe_… porque não lhe contas o que se passa?" Senti a minha voz gelar cada vez mais, o ódio crescer cada vez mais.

"Nada. Fica quieto." Odiava aquela atitude dela, sempre odiei. Com a mania que comanda tudo e que é superior a todos.

"Takara não e? Hum… gosto do nome. Algo tinhas de fazer bem certo? Sabes a tua mãe e eu, fomos amigas durante muitos anos. Inseparáveis. " Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem se mexer. "Há uns anos atrás… Mais ou menos 9 anos vim ter com ela. Tinha um problema, e a tua _**mãe**_ prontificou-se a ajudar-me."

"Pára…" Ouvi a voz dela fraca, baixo. Pedir-me para parar? A mim? Apenas queria fazer justiça.

"Parar? Porque? Tens algo a esconder ao teu _**filho?**_

"Ele não tem nada a ver com isto. Isto é entre nós. Vamos falar lá para baixo…"

"Ele tem tudo a ver com isto!" Sei que a minha voz saiu mais alto do que o que eu queria, não estava com disposição para que algum me ouvisse e estraga-se o meu plano. Tinha de me controlar. Respirei fundo. "Ele é a razão em si de isto. Diz-lhe. Diz-lhe a verdade!"

"Não há nada a dizer!" Ela não iria falar. Tinha que ser eu a dizer.

_**FlashBack **_

"Ino?"

A rapariga loira estava na entrada da vila, encharcada, em farrapos. E chorava.

"Sakura." Ela deixou-se cair para cima da amiga. A rapariga de cabelos rosas amparou-a nos seus braços.

Ela chorava. Ele tinha-a deixado novamente. Tinham-se passado 8 meses desde que ele a deixara, e ela pensava que aguentava, e tinha lutado por isso durante longos 8 meses. Mas agora não conseguia mais.

"Meu deus." As palavras saíram da boca da amiga com dificuldade. Ela estava chocada. A última vez que a tinha visto ela estava nos braços daquele monstro que a levava para longe.

"Ele deixou-me. Ele deixou-me sozinha." Ela levantou-se, largando-se dos braços da amiga com dificuldade. 8 meses sem ele e ela continuava sem forças. As lágrimas escorriam pela face da loira enquanto a chuva continuava a cair-lhe em cima. Foi nessa altura que ela reparou.

"Tu estás grávida?" Estava em perfeito choque. Como é que ela podia ter deixado aquele monstro deixá-la naquele estado? Sentiu nojo da loira.

"Ele vai nascer agora. Não consigo fazê-lo sozinha. Tenho medo. Ajuda-me, por favor."

A mulher de cabelos rosas ajudou-a a caminhar para dentro de casa, e a deitar-se no sofá.

A criança não queria nascer. Passaram-se longas horas até finalmente o bebe sair. A loira estava demasiado cansada. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Sakura, levou a criança até ao seu marido contando-lhe a história, e como tinha deixado a outra a dormir no sofá.

"Essa criança é perigosa. Não sabemos do que ela é capaz… Que tipo de monstro será. Devia-mos desfazer-nos dela."

" Não!" A mulher gritou. Era apenas uma criança. Não tinha culpa dos pais que tinha.

" Sakura. Se ela leva essa criança, ela irá ser um monstro. A Ino é instável. Sabes lá o que poderá acontecer…"

" Nós ficamos com ele. Educamo-lo para ser bom. Por favor Naruto. Ele não tem culpa."

"Tira-a da aldeia. Diz-lhe que a criança morreu. Diz-lhe para nunca mais voltar aqui, que ninguém a quer aqui."

"Sim."

A loira quando acordou tinha a amiga ao pé dela. Amiga de infância em quem ela sempre confiara.

"Ele morreu"

"O que?" Lágrimas. Pura tristeza. Estava sozinha no mundo novamente. E a culpa era dele. Ele tinha-a feito acreditar que ele a amava. Tinha-lhe dito que ficaria com ela para sempre e deixara-a.

"Desculpa. Tens de ir embora agora. As pessoas não te querem aqui. Vai embora. Não voltes."

Mais uma facada. Estava destruída. A família abandonara-a há muitos anos, a pessoa que ela amava abandonara-a, o seu filho morrera e agora os seus amigos, aqueles com quem ela tinha crescido também a abandonaram. Tudo por culpa dele.

Nesse dia, Ino prometeu a si mesma treinar até ser suficiente forte para o destruir.

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Nesse dia eu chorei, e hoje é ela que chora.

A criança continua em silencio sem perceber muito bem o que acabei de dizer.

"Eu sou a tua mãe" A verdade atinge-o finalmente. E ele olha-me pela primeira vez nos olhos. Sem conseguir falar. Oiço alguém gritar pela mulher que seguro firmemente nos braços.

"Sakura! Abre a porta!"

"Naruto Socorro!" Erro fatal. Num movimento rápido corto-lhe o pescoço enquanto oiço a porta lá em baixo ser derrubada.

O sangue corre pelo quarto, vejo a vida desaparecer da cara da mulher nas minhas mãos e o chão encher-se de sangue. A criança á minha frente não grita, não se mexe. Continua em choque. Preparo-me para lutar.

Aldeões furiosos, pelo menos dez pelo que oiço ao subirem a escada. Viro-me para a porta. A faca que tenho na mão escorre sangue.

Eu sou uma assassina. Treinei para o destruir a ele, mas afinal o fim do meu caminho era este. Aqui. Um massacre no local onde cresci. Onde fui em tempos falsamente feliz.

O chefe da aldeia chega a porta do quarto primeiro, vendo a sua mulher no chao.

"Sakura" Vejo a desgraça nos seus olhos.

É hoje que o meu caminho termina. Não me importo. Não quero saber. O meu filho vive. Ele viverá para odiar-me, odiar o pai. Porque somos ambos monstros. Eu posso não o matar mas, sei que ele o matará um dia. Espero que o faça. Assim como eu mato todos aqueles que ele conheceu durante o seu crescimento. E faço-o a sua frente. Não porque quero que ele sofra. Mas porque quero que ele veja.

Veja que esta aldeia não merece viver.

Salto para frente de faca na mão. Hoje eles morrem. Hoje eu morro.


End file.
